Afterschool Snack
by Kakashisgf
Summary: Sequel to "Afterschool Special." Some more Kakasaku smut. Mature audiences only.


A/N: So here it is, the sequel to "Afterschool Special." There will be one more sequel as soon as I can get around to it. Anyway, enjoy!

Again, I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I profit from this story. "Afterschool Snack" has very mature content and is not intended for minors.

* * *

_She wants him, so badly,_

_Knows what she wants to be …_

_"Don't Stand So Close to Me," The Police_

* * *

He felt her eyes on him as he paced in front of the classroom, discussing chromatography and liquid mobile phases for the upcoming experiment his students would be conducting. The heat of her gaze was threatening to make him lose track of what he was saying when he was abruptly saved from making an ass out of himself by the voice of the very vixen he was trying to ignore.

"Excuse me, sensei," she called.

"Yes, Sakura?" he asked, looking at her with what he hoped was his usual indifferent expression.

"I'm sorry, but the sun is getting in my eyes. Would it be possible to close the blinds?"

He observed that the light _was_ shining rather brightly that day and that it was doing so more or less directly into her eyes, so he nodded and moved over to the windows to remedy the situation—but not before noting the distinctly mischievous sparkle in her eyes. _Oh good Lord_, he thought,_ what is she planning now?_

* * *

An hour later, she was sitting in his chair, twisting left and right with her feet held slightly off the ground while he stood on the other side of the desk, picking up some papers and putting them into his bag.

It had been a week since "the incident," as he referred to it in his mental endeavor to banish the heated memory that tempted him to reenact it. They hadn't talked about it, nor had they indulged in any further … activities … of that nature, though she had continued to stay after school to help as usual. In fact, she hadn't so much as hinted at it or what she said before leaving, and sometimes he thought he might have imagined the whole thing. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed by that possibility.

However, just as there was no way to deny the absolutely innocent feel of the last few days, there was equally no way to deny the dark tension in the air today. He couldn't say what caused it, but since she had sat down at the beginning of class that afternoon, he had had the feeling that he was going to be finding out soon whether or not "the incident" was an hallucination.

He finished putting the last of the papers in his bag and was ready to throw the strap over his shoulder and leave when the squeaking of the twisting chair stopped and Sakura cleared her throat discreetly.

"Um …" she began. He looked at her expectantly, not sure he really wanted to hear what she was going to say next. "So I was thinking … about last week …"

Ah, there it was. He hadn't imagined it after all.

She bit the end of her thumb lightly and blushed prettily, but he could sense the deviousness behind her innocent façade. "Well, I really liked it … and … I was hoping we could do it again."

He let out a tortured breath at her words. This was what he had been dreading/looking forward to the entire week. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to keep from thinking about it—about her—especially at night before he fell asleep, and, more often than not, he found himself jerking off at the memory of her face rapt with pleasure, her quickly moving fingers, the moisture from her orgasm seeping onto his desk … the way she had smeared his cum over the lips of her pussy as she brought herself to a second peak. God, how he'd wanted to fuck her! How he _still _wanted to fuck her …

And those haunting words of hers—_"Did you know, Kaka-sensei, there's only one more month until graduation"—_how they tormented him! He knew that even if she were no longer his student, a relationship between them wouldn't be morally acceptable. No matter how long they were together, people would always respond to them negatively. He could just imagine it (and here was another problem he was trying to avoid thinking about)— he could picture it, the two of them, fifteen years from now at some dinner party, being asked how they met and having to endure an awkward silence after they answered. Even if she had been a college student and he her professor, they would still be met with disapproving looks; a teacher-student relationship was taboo, bottom line.

But he wanted her. Oh yes, he wanted her. And that was what tormented him the most—he was actually considering taking her up on the implied offer of sex after her graduation. He was such an idiot for thinking…

A soft "ahem" interrupted his inner tirade. Ah, right, he was in his classroom with his student who was waiting for his response to her request for another round of joint masturbation.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, Sakura, I don't think that would be a good idea …" _But I really want to anyway! _He thought in despair.

She must have noticed the lack of a definitive "no" in his answer, because she began unbuttoning her blouse slowly. "I do, sensei," she purred, running her fingers over her silk-covered breasts. "And I want you to come on my chest this time."

He hissed sharply as her admission sent a shot of arousal straight to his groin, but he didn't move or speak.

"Come here, sensei," she ordered huskily, the innocent act dropped completely. "Stand in between my legs as I make myself come. You won't deny me that at least, will you? It's so much better when I can look at you as I touch myself. I can imagine it's _your_ touch so much more easily …" She lifted her skirt without preamble and slipped her hand underneath her panties. He watched her fingers move leisurely, and he found himself wondering how she could possibly be so sexually confident at such a young age. _But then, she is so sexy, _he mused._ Maybe confidence is a natural by-product?_

But she once again derailed his train of thought—this time when she pulled one of her breasts out of her bra and pinched the nipple with a low moan. "Sensei … please … I want to watch you come on my chest." The neediness in her voice was enough to move him. Who was he kidding anyway? He had known he was going to do this the second she mentioned last week.

"Oh God, I'm going to hell," he murmured as he unzipped his pants, not even bothering to undo his belt, and walked around the desk to stop between her legs. It took everything in him not to reach out and replace the hand massaging her breast with his own, but he managed and began stroking himself lightly instead. "You're so fucking hot …" he groaned.

"I'm hot for you—_so_ hot for you, sensei. I have been since the first day I saw you," she answered breathlessly, the fingers in her panties picking up speed.

Despite the lusty haze her comment sent him into, something occurred to him, and he chuckled quietly. "So this is why you asked to close the blinds?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure no one would see us … just in case." The fleeting thought about the rush he might have gotten having someone walk by as he fucked himself in front of his student made him just a teeny bit disappointed that she had had so much forethought. But only a very teeny bit …

As if she suspected what he was thinking, she raised an eyebrow and smiled at him as she leaned back in his chair to slide her panties off. Her pussy was completely bare to him now, and the sight of its pink wetness made him grip his cock tighter.

He stepped forward until he could feel her breath on the tip of his erection. The sensation was incredible, but not as incredible as what faced him when he looked down. His new position had brought him directly above her vagina, so his cock was lined up with her opening. This would be almost the exact view he'd have if he were fucking her, and he imagined that he was buried deeply inside her, that the rocking movements of her hips were bringing him further into her and that her breasts were bouncing against his chest with each thrust. As it was, they were jiggling enticingly as the movement of her fingers picked up speed and he grew harder when he pictured them covered in his cum—which they would be before the end of the day. "Yes …" he growled. "I'm going to come all over your beautiful chest …"

"Mmm, sensei, I can't wait. Just the thought is making me wetter." And it was. He could hear wet smacking every time her fingers sank into her, and he wished those sounds were being made around his cock.

"Shit, Sakura, I'm not going to last long … you turn me on like crazy," he grunted, his hand sliding up over the tip of his penis to brush off the bead of precum that had formed.

"Yes, sensei … I want you to … I want to rub your cum around my chest as I come." She spread her legs wider, giving him a better view of her fingers as they plunged into her soaked pussy.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to grab her hair and shove his cock down her throat; he wanted to feel her warm mouth suck up his semen. And the worst part of it was that he suspected she wouldn't mind—she'd probably love it. That thought nearly sent him over the edge.

"I want to fuck your mouth," he ground out, eyes closing and left hand coming up to stroke his balls through his pants. Precum was now dripping from the tip of his cock and onto her bouncing breasts. Her breathing had hitched at his statement, and then she was panting, each exhale blowing over his straining erection. He knew she was close. "Yes, Sakura, fuck yes … I'm going to come." He looked down at her, but only for a second before his eyes slid shut once more as his orgasm hit. "Oh, fuck …"

In that instant, he realized that the warmth surrounding his cock wasn't just from her breathing—she had wrapped her mouth around him and was sucking him … _hard_.

"Oh shit, _oh shit,_ Sakura!" He couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and gripping the back of her head firmly. "Oh yeeeeesss …" And then he was thrusting into her mouth, cum sliding down her throat, his balls tight with pleasure.

She was moaning against his cock, fingers furiously fucking her pussy, every jerk of her arm sending her closer to his pelvis. Her movements became erratic, and through the fog of his orgasm he realized she was coming too, just as she tore her mouth from his cock with a low shout of his name. She seemed completely unconcerned that the last of his cum had shot onto chin and was now dripping down between her breasts. In fact, she lifted her hand to smear it over the nipple of her right breast, teasing it until it was red beneath the white of his semen.

"Fuck …" he sighed, his strokes slowing before ceasing altogether. She was trembling now, her fingers immobile inside her vagina, her fluids soaking his chair. He released his hold on her hair and ran his thumb gently over her flushed cheek and across her swollen bottom lip, wiping away his cum in the process. He loved touching her. He wanted to touch her more. But he drew his hand away from her—only to have her reach up and stop him.

"Wait," she whispered, then dragged her tongue over his thumb, cleaning up the cum slowly. With one last suck, she pulled away and leaned back with a long exhale. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," he agreed in an equally low tone of voice, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. "You shouldn't have done that, though."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I couldn't help it. You just looked so _hot _and _hard_, and I wanted to know what it felt like."

The lust fading, his conscience began to creep up on him. "We can't do this again, Sakura. It's not right."

"I know," she said again, picking up her panties and putting them back on. "But after graduation?" She looked at him hopefully.

He sighed. He really should say no … but he found himself saying, "Maybe," instead. "We'll see. God, you don't know what you do to me," he groused, running his fingers through his hair agitatedly.

He rested against his desk and she stood up, brushing down her skirt and straightening her top.

"Okay, then." She picked up her bag from the side of his desk and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaka-sensei," she said softly.

"Tomorrow, Sakura," he replied, and she was gone.

* * *

A/N: C'est tout. I know, I know, no sex this time either. For that I'm sorry, but I just can't let Kakashi take her while she's still his student … not sure why. Maybe I just want to build up the suspense?

And I know it might seem odd that a high school girl would be so forward, but I can assure you (from personal experience) that it's possible. I never tried to seduce a teacher (there were none worthy of being seduced), but I had no qualms about going after whomever I wanted. Besides, this is an AU fanfiction. I can do whatever I want ;)

Till next time.


End file.
